


possibilities

by Anonymous



Series: things better left unsaid [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, the sandaime did many things but good child rearing was not one of them, what if minato lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He can already hear Kushina’s voice in his head going Minato, you fucking donkey, take our son and leave, and finds himself desperately missing her violent forms of affection. He took a deep shuddering breath, (he had stewed in enough guilt for the last twelve years), and gives the Sandaime a steely look.“So you mean that in the twelve years that I have been ‘dead’, the only people to show kindness to my son, my child are you and an academy instructor? And it was by your order that Naruto didn’t know why he was hated and shunned, and it took a traitor and his sensei almost dying by a fuma shuriken for him to find out?”
Relationships: Namikaze Minato & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: things better left unsaid [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020553
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70
Collections: anonymous





	possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> pls ignore the weird title, i just wanted to explore the chance of minato possibly surviving and losing his shit at the sandaime for not treating naruto properly

Minato felt a sense of calm envelope him as he stepped back into his village. Twelve years was far too long to be away from home, but at least he had a good reason. Almost dying while saving the village was a get out of jail card that he meant to use at every opportunity. Jiraiya stood next to him, silently gauging his reaction.

“Doing okay, kid?”

“Yes, sensei. Let’s go meet my son.”

*

When he first woke up, months after the attack and still in pain, he had screamed at his teacher and begged him to take them back to Konoha. Leaving his son to be raised by strangers while he was still alive and capable was not something that sat well with Minato. Jiraiya had just given him a flat look and knocked him out again. It had taken years for Minato to recover, while his sensei tried to search for Tsunade-hime to help heal him. But Tsunade-hime was smart, and narrowly avoided Jiraiya at every occasion. So Minato was stuck slowly trying to become a human being again.

Once he was fully recovered, Jiraiya started training him again. It wouldn’t do for the Yondaime Hokage to go back to Konoha with the power levels of a civilian, he said. Every day Minato bit his tongue and concentrated on training, knowing the faster he got strong, the sooner he would see his son. The reports that Jiraiya received from the Sandaime were also concerning. Not one of them mentioned Naruto or his well-being. The Sandaime had a lot to answer for when Minato came back.

*

As they walked through the village, he wasn’t surprised to see that many didn’t recognise him. He had grown out his hair, like Jiraiya’s and wore it tucked behind a hairband. Only one person stopped them, a chuunin with a scar across his nose.

“Ah, I’m sorry shinobi-san but do you perhaps have an orphaned relative in Konoha? A young boy who is twelve? I apologise for the questions, but you look very much like him and it would be nice to know that he has family.”

“He is my son. I’ve been…unable to return to the village and now I can finally meet him.”

The chuunin’s face first showed happiness, and then cold fury. He stepped closer and glared at Minato.

“I don’t know your reasons, shinobi-san but Naruto has been through a lot over the last twelve years. You _will_ treat him well or else you will have to answer to me.”

Minato tilted his head, confused but gave the man a bow nonetheless.

“Of course. I am thankful to know that my son has had such support in my absence.”

The chuunin gave him one last unreadable look before nodding and walking away.

A feeling of dread settled in Minato’s stomach.

“There seems to be something you’ve hidden from me,” he told Jiraiya, quietly. “I am not above grudges, sensei.”

They quickened their step towards Hokage Tower, with Jiraiya apologising for the killing intent Minato was radiating.

*

He can already hear Kushina’s voice in his head going _Minato, you fucking donkey, take our son and leave,_ and finds himself desperately missing her violent forms of affection. He took a deep shuddering breath, (he had stewed in enough guilt for the last twelve years), and gives the Sandaime a steely look.

“So you mean that in the twelve years that I have been ‘dead’, the only people to show kindness to my son, my _child_ are you and an academy instructor? And it was by your order that Naruto didn’t know why he was hated and shunned, and it took a traitor and his sensei almost dying by a fuma shuriken for him to find out?”

At that point, Minato’s chakra was fluctuating dangerously and the Sandaime’s ANBU guard had made themselves known. The Sandaime let out a long sigh.

“That is right.”

There was a surge in killing intent and Minato disarmed the two ANBU that came for him without a second thought. He slammed his palms against the Hokage’s desk and glared down at him, feeling all respect for the man evaporate.

_“Where is my son?”_

Kakashi was the first to notice him. His face went slack and his eyes widened. His precocious student, who was now teaching his son. Three small heads followed behind him, all equally curious but only one practically vibrating with it.

“Hey, we have the same hair!”

Minato strode across the office and picked his son up in a strangling hug that would make Kushina proud. His boy, so small and so light, safe in his arms again. Half of Minato is raging at his stature, haven’t they been feeding him? Why was he wearing those hideous clothes? The other half was thankful that despite everything, his son was still alive and well.

“Mister, let me go! Only Iruka-sensei hugs me like this and only when he’s being all emotional and stuff. If you needed a hug, you could have asked ya know?”

Minato tightened his grip and whispered something in Naruto’s ears that makes him go slack. He ignores the wetness he feels on his shoulder and turns to the Sandaime.

“We are leaving. I owe no allegiance to a village that has treated my son like this. If you send people after us, they will die.”

“Minato-kun, please reconsider. We cannot allow the kyuubi to leave the village walls.”

“He is my son, not a weapon. If you try to stop me, you will remember exactly why I was chosen as your successor and it will not be pleasant. Goodbye, Sarutobi-sama.”

Minato turned around and left with Naruto still in his arms. In a daze, Kakashi followed him out, ushering his students as well.

“Well sensei, that went fantastically. Do me a favour and start an investigation on your old friend Shimura Danzou, will you? I have a feeling you won’t quite like what he’s been up to.”

Hiruzen sagged in his seat and took several puffs from his pipe.

“I did what I thought was best for the village.”

“We all have failed the boy, sensei,” said Jiraiya, regretfully. “The only difference is, your refusal to talk about the event allowed the villagers to treat him like a monster.” His tone quieted. “Even after seeing it happen to one of your students, how could you let it happen again?”

The Sandaime flinched, like had been struck and let Jiraiya silently walk out.

“Your orders, Sandaime-sama?”

He took a deep breath and waved off his guards.

“Give them a day before raising an alert. I owe them that much.”


End file.
